I've Got The Hots For You
by Arii-hime
Summary: Natsume decides to confess to Mikan—with a bit of help. "I've got the hots for you." "...Are you implying that you want to burn my skin with hot coals?" Note to self: Don't ask Mochu for love help ever again. AU


I SHOULD be posting this in my other collection of drabbles, but I honestly don't feel like it. It's a short, cute little one-shot I thought of for my 20th story. The title says it all. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** If I want to read Chapter 134 of Gakuen Alice so badly, WHY ON EARTH would I be complaining about it? In short, I don't own it.

* * *

**_I've Got The Hots For You_**

"Nat-nat-chan, you look constipated. Are you all right?"

It might have been true, but it wasn't like he had a mirror or anything. Anyways, he had more important things to worry about than how his facial expressions were right now. Because he was about to confess his (undying) love to his idiotic twelve-year-old best friend.

"I'm fine," he said gruffly. He look behind himself vacantly, checking a slip of paper that Mochu gave him earlier.

_HOW TO CONFESS TO THE GIRL YOU LIKE_

_One - Drag her to somewhere private._

"Uhhh, I need to talk to you. Can we go outside?" he asked, turning slightly red. Why had he agreed to this moronic thing again?

"Sure, Nat-nat-chan, wanna go to the playground?" she smiled at him. This was easier than he originally thought it would be. (Luckily she was nice; confessing to Imai would have surely been much harder. If he even liked her, which he didn't.)

Once they were outside, sitting in the small area above the slide (_A secluded area is best,_ the paper said) Natsume checked the paper again.

_Two - Say that you need to tell her something._

"Errr. I need to tell you something," Natsume said slowly.

"What is it?" She smiled innocently, unbeknowst to the coming bombshell.

_Three - Tell her, "[Blank], I've got the hots for you."_

Natsume stared at the paper. Mikan turned her head to the side inquisitively.

"Hmm? Nat-nat-chan, what're you looking at?"

"N-nothing. Polka...um, Mikan..." The great Hyuuga Natsume never got nervous at the aspect of anything, but right now his nerves were severed greatly.

She smiled. "Yes?"

"I've...err...I've got the...I've got the..."

"The...?" Mikan pressed.

"I've got the hots for you," he blurted out.

"..."

Silence.

He knew this would happen. That was the last time—

"...Are you implying that you want to burn my skin with hot coals?"

_What._

"Are you serious?" Her eyes filled with tears. "You hate me! You want to toss me in Hell and watch me burn to death! I hate you, jerkoff!" She jumped up and ran away crying.

"...What the hell just happened."

He checked the piece of paper.

_Four - Hey, after this, you're on your own, dude._

Mochu was _so_ dead.

* * *

"Hey, Baldie."

"Oh, hey Natsume. Now you don't have to worry about being girlfriendless anymore, am I right—"

_WHACK_

"Ow! Dude, what was that for?"

"Your shitty little guide made her run away crying. I doubt you've ever gotten a girl in your life."

"Uh-huh! I've gotten Nonoko—"

"Who broke up with you after a week of being together. For _Tobita_, at that."

"I'll ignore that. Because lucky for you, I've got just the thing!"

"...Is that cologne? It smells like pee."

Snort. "That's what you think! This'll have all the girls drooling all over you!"

"Yes, most likely you just pissed in an empty cologne bottle and call it good. Unfortunately for you I'm not the fool you take me for."

"If you just try it, though—"

"Fuck you, Mochu. Just do us all a favor and go to hell."

* * *

"Hey, Natsume?"

"Huh."

"Remember the day you confessed to me on the playground when we were twelve? And I ran away crying?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Really. _'I've got the hots for you'_? Just what were you thinking?"

"You're the one who thought I wanted to burn you."

"Yeah. Funny how we're together now, huh?"

"Yep. Bad karma."

* * *

_Okay, that was my little idea and it's not as good as I thought it'd be. Ah well.  
_

_By the way, I was listening to "Earthquake" by Family Force 5 while writing this. It's actually a pretty catchy song. XD_

_Soooo...a review is like a bundle of happiness for me. I'm actually breaking free from the clutches of writer's block, and I may be writing more, so if you review it could motivate me even more! :))_

_Thanks for reading._

_~Ariisha-chan_


End file.
